


Paint & Ivories

by docmatthew



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmatthew/pseuds/docmatthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When wall-tagging Henry hit the slippery pavement with his worn shoes, trying to get away from the cops he didn’t expect to be rescued by a sandy haired cowboy who could tickle ivories like he had sold his soul for the talent. He didn’t expect to fall in love said cowboy either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint & Ivories

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a big AU I came up with out of the blue. A lot of small appearances by secondary characters. I'm hoping some people like this, I know it's a tad out of place for this fandom but I feel like the AU itself works pretty well. Shout out to Bene (the-widow-twankey) for all the help I could ever ask for and putting up with my hesitations, doubts, and constant talking about this.

The sidewalk was slick from the rain, the shoes on his feet didn’t gain much traction, but he was sure he could out run anyone. Luckily his hood was up and they didn’t get a good look at him. He managed to grab his bag as he was caught. The clink-clang in his pack made him laugh as he searched each alley for somewhere to hide. That’s when he found a through alley but a fence. He could climb the fence.

The alley was all dark except for three fourths the way where a light shone out from the left side building. The door was propped open by a young man with dirty blonde hair. The man looked up then down the alley when he heard the shouting.

“The cops are coming,” the man in the doorway spoke.

“Yes. They are.” He nodded back as he hid behind a trash can.

“Coming for you?” He asked but didn’t look anywhere except the top of the alley way.

“Perhaps.” He panted softly as he looked up the same way. The man stood up.

“Well, you’d better come inside then.” The man pushed the door open wider.

"Oh. Okay." He went for the open door. "Thank you," he said softly as he passed the man. He quickly went down the steps and stopped dead when he heard the cops.

“See a young man in a hoodie come through here?!” One of the cops shouted at the man.

“Uh…Yup. Went over the fence.” He explained as he pointed to it. The cops grunted and sighed. “He’s probably real far ahead of y’all now.” The man shrugged and turned around. He stepped down and let the heavy door slam shut behind him.

There was a wordless moments between the two. He was still panting from running and the man calmly sat on the steps above him and let him breath. After a few minutes he finally spoke up.

“Do I get the name of my savior?” He asked with a quirk of his lip.

“Oh! Right…” The man bit his bottom lip for a second. “Um…I’m Walt.” He held his hand out.

“And I am Henry. Delighted to meet you.” Henry smiled at Walt as they shook hands.

“Didn’t do anything too bad, I hope.” Walt shrugged and placed his hands on his knees.

“Art is not a crime.” Henry stated and held open his pack to show Walt the cans of spray paint.

“Ah.” Walt finally cracked a small smile as he looked into the bag. “Anything I’d know?”

“Have you been to 45th and Huck since Wednesday?” Henry asked and got a nod. “Then you have seen my work on that south wall.”

For a long moment Walt contemplated that bit of information. Henry guessed he had seen the work but not paid attention and now was attempting to put him and the painting together. A small smile blossomed on Walt’s face and Henry found himself struck by that smile.

“You did the uh, sheep. A herd of sheep with like three black sheep walking different ways.” Walt told him. “Said something like ‘MAKE YOUR OWN CONFORMITY.’”

“Word for word.” Henry sounded minimally impressed. “Did not think many paid attention.”

“I do.” Walt shrugged. Just as he was about to speak again a tall, thin man with dark skin and hair came around to the steps.

“Hey-yo. We gotta set to finish out, man.” The man grumbled and Henry frowned.

“Alright.” Walt stood up. “I’ll be there in a second.” The man nodded and shoved off. “You can hang around for a while? If you want. The cops may still be patrolling for you.”

“Right.” Henry rolled his eyes and stood up. “You work here?”

“Uh…I play here.” Walt explained and looked at his shoes as he walked down the steps and past Henry. “I’m the pianist for the band.”

“Musician?” Henry whistled a bit and followed Walt. “You are probably correct though. That set of cops has it out for me.”

“Go to the bar and hang out. Tell Ruby you’re with me.” Walt smiled gently and stepped away.

Henry watched the man with what he could see now is sandy blonde hair walk away to a piano bench. He blinked a few times before stepping down and away from the stage. He made his way to the bar as Walt had told him he could and sat down, his bag at his feet as he waited to see what would happen.

“What can I get you, honey?” A small lady with red hair asked with a smile.

“Uh…” Henry blinked. He had been staring at the stage, Walt specifically. “Water, actually.” He blushed a little when he realized he couldn’t afford a drink even if he wanted one.

“Gotchya.” The woman held out a glass of water. “There you go. I’m Ruby, if you need anything else let me know, sweetie. Enjoy the show.”

Henry mumbled a ‘thank you’ as the lights went down. As he looked around he realized he was in a Jazz bar. It looked like any of them in movies which made him smirk. Maybe these places stood the test of time. The bar was settled in the basement of the building. It was cramped with rickety chairs and tables but it was crowded. Either this place was great or the band playing was something special.

“A’ght. For those of you who maybe just joining us...” The man who had come to get Walt was on stage. “We got Omar Hunter back on drums, Bob Barnes on the bass. Singing tonight for us shall be Jason Bloomfield and Lizzie Ambrose. And I, Crosby Fales, am going to be playing the Sax.” There was some clapping. “But we all know who you people came for. Heard him down at Remington’s three nights ago, right? It’s Mister Walt Longmire on the keys.” Fales pointed over to him.

Walt ducked his head so his shaggy hair hid his eyes. He smiled politely, though, as he got claps and a few shouts. It obviously made him uncomfortable. Henry frowned and wondered if that was done on purpose. To make the young man of the band feel awkward.

The time to ponder that was cut short when Walt started playing with Jason Bloomfield stepping up to sing softly. It was beautiful and the piano seemed to steal the show. Henry watched Walt sway just a little with the notes, his body moving to catch the correct keys at the correct times. Then Henry noticed his eyes were closed and his face seemed utterly relaxed. Like this was nothing but breathing. Three and a half minutes later it was over and Henry sagged in his seat, wanting to hear more.

“Don’t worry, kid.” An older man grunted. “They ain’t stopping.”

“What song was that?” Henry asked quickly before the next song would start up.

“That one’s ‘I Fall In Love Too Easily’ most notably done by Chet Baker.” The man poured himself a drink as he stood behind the bar. Then flipped over another shot glass and filled it before handing it off to Henry. “I’m Lucian. Haven’t see you around here ‘fore and you don’t exactly look the type either.”

“No, I cannot.” Henry gently pushed it away. “This is my first time here.”

“Look, kid, I ain’t gonna make ya pay for it.” Lucian rolled his eyes. “I hate drinking alone. So, this one’s free.”

Henry frowned but took the glass. He didn’t mention that he was just a few months shy of twenty-one. Instead he tapped Lucian’s glass then the bar top then drank it down. The burn of the alcohol went all the way and he realized it was vodka. He put the shot glass down and turned back to the stage.

Another song but just as good. Just as thrilling as the first to watch Walt work the keys of that old beaten up piano. The swaying was in time with the music. The ease of his fingers made Henry lick his lips. The man was so talented. Henry wondered for a moment where he was from. He hadn’t sounded like a New Yorker. But Henry figured he’d like where the other man came from.

The set went on for an hour and a half when finally it was closing time. Walt stood up from his bench and stretched. Henry watched the trim of his t-shirt rise just short of skin. Then he watched as Walt shook hands with the whole band, smiling politely as he went. The band started putting everything away and even though Walt didn’t have anything to put up he helped the band with their stuff.

“It’s closing time, kid.” Ruby came back over and looked him up and down. “When was your last meal?”

“This morning.” Henry said without missing a beat. He got asked this question a lot because he was so skinny. Skinny or not his last meal was definitely further away than just this morning.

“Yeah. Sure.” Ruby shook her head.

“Is it okay if I wait for Walt?” He asked quickly, partly to change the subject but mostly to see Walt again. “I would like to tell him that I enjoyed his show.”

“Okay. He’ll be over here in a few minutes. Give him this.” She pulled out a can of beer. Something that seemed oddly out of place in this place where most everyone drank harder stuff than beer. On the side of the can it said Rainier.

The bar was emptying out. A few people went up to the stage to speak with the people up there. A lot of them seemed to want to speak to Walt who shyly spoke back. Henry wondered if he was famous in some way. Once everyone was gone Henry grabbed his bag and the beer then made his way over to the stage.

“Ruby said to give this to you.” Henry offered the beer as Walt stepped off the stage.

“Oh.” Walt stared at the can but gently took it out of Henry’s hand. “Thanks for bringing it over. I uh, honestly thought you’d be gone.”

“I was planning on it but when you started playing I decided to stay.” He explained with a small smile.

“Oh.” Walt stared at the can in his hand and pressed the metal in a little.

“You are pretty good.” Henry told him when the silence stretched on too far.

“Thanks.” He bit his lip and took a drink of the beer. “You a Jazz fan?”

“Not particularly.” He admitted but shrugged. “You are still very good.”

“Alright…uh,” Walt looked around for a moment. “Would uh, you may be like to go get something to um…eat? With me, I mean.” He nervous pushed the metal into the can again as he stared at the liquid on the rim.

“Know any places open at this hour?” Henry questioned as he checked his watch which told him it was two thirty in the morning.

“I do.” Walt nodded and drank his beer down quickly. He motioned for Henry to follow him and they walked towards the door. Walt stopped by the bar and threw away his beer can. “We’re gonna go get some food, Ruby. You okay?”

“Oh yeah. I got Lucian.” Ruby pointed to Lucian as he took a shot. “It’s about time he did something around here. Have fun, Walter.”

“Thanks.” Walt smiled at her as he grabbed his jacket from the bar and a hat. A cowboy hat.

Before Henry could comment on the hat Walt was already up the stairs and out the door. Henry quickly followed with a tiny smile on his face.


End file.
